maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Luminous
﻿ Luminous ( ) is one of the six heroes who sealed away the Black Mage and is part of the Magician branch like Evan. He uses a Shining Rod and an Orb for his weapons. The last of the six heroes, he dealt the final blow to the Black Mage once and for all. However, upon doing so, he became tainted with the Black Mage's dark power, and struggles to keep a hold of either light or darkness. To view Luminous' skill list, click here. Story Like the other heroes, Luminous was one of the six heroes to seal the Black Mage. With instructions from Freud, Luminous and Phantom arrive last and idly wait at the entrance of the Temple of Time. Phantom soundly vanishes, but Guwaru, one of the Black Mage's Commanders, appears and challenges Luminous. Before they fight, Magnus, another of the Commanders, arrives and kills Guwaru and absorbs his essence. Luminous attacks Magnus, to no avail, and the Black Mage Commander tells him that he is finished with the Maple World before leaving. As Luminous presses on, he finds Aran struggling with soldiers. She informs him that Freud and Mercedes have already engaged the Black Mage and urges him on while she holds off the Mage's minions. Upon entering the Black Mage's throne room, Luminous finds the injured Freud, Mercedes, and Demon. Freud speaks to Luminous telepathically and tells him to seal off the Black Mage once and for all. Freud borrows power from the Goddess of Time and freezes time itself so Luminous can perform the sealing spell. After activating the seals, Freud requests Luminous to fight the Black Mage in order for him to use his full power, in which Freud will use the power of time against him and seal him once and for all. However, when the Black Mage attempts to break free, Luminous is forced to physically clash him. The Black Mage is defeated once and for all, but Luminous is tainted in the process. A hundred years later, Luminous wakes up and finds himself in Ellinia. A girl named Lania found him and brought him into her home, where they lived happily. However, as years pass, the Black Mage's dark power gains control and suddenly annihilates the entire area, fatally injuring Lania in the process. After gaining control, Luminous realizes what he did and feels that his power of light and darkness is at an imbalance, learning from his dark powers that the Black Mage has begun to unseal. The choice of light and darkness is to be made. If the player chooses the Light path, he will repair everything to its original position, but must leave Lania because he cannot control his inner darkness. If the player chooses the Dark path, he will leave it as it is, laughs maniacally, and departs to strengthen himself. Choosing only has slight alterations for the first job. Class Specifics Original Luminous uses a balance of Light and Dark magic. After completing the tutorial, there is a choice between Light and Darkness. These choices will slightly affect the storyline and grant him Light Affinity or Dark Affinity respectively, which increases the damage of the respective affinity. Upon reaching the 2nd job, there is a UI which depicts an empty orb. Once the player uses a skill, light or dark, the orb will immediately fill up with 100% purple or blue, respectively. Using light magic will increase the dark side of the orb until it is fully purple, activating Eclipse, and vice versa will activate Sunfire. Alteration After completing the tutorial, Luminous is automatically affixed to the Dark Path, though Dark Affinity enhances both affinities. Upon reaching the 2nd job, there is a UI which depicts a gem, with five feathers and a gauge on each side, Light on the left, and Dark on the right. Using Light skills increases the Light gauge until it is completely filled, and lights up a feather. Using Dark skills increases the Dark gauge until it is completely filled, and lights up another feather on the opposite side. Unlike the original, using Light magic further increases Light magic power and vice versa, Sunfire and Eclipse are also permanently active. However, one must click on the icon under the UI in order to switch between Light and Dark, which dims one feather for the respective side that is activated. Logging off resets all feathers to one, and using a skill sets it to that respective affinity. Upon the third job, Luminous will learn Equilibrium, where the balance of Light and Darkness occur. Upon the final job, Luminous acquires an enhanced version. Activating equilibrium is done by accessing an affinity. Job Advancements Once you reach Harmony, the player will turn Level 30 automatically if it hasn't been reached. Talk to Vieren to advance into 2nd job. Subsequent advancements simply require to reach level 60 for 3rd job and 100 for 4th job and then accepting Vieren's quest. Gallery BtLight.png|Light Path selection button BtDark.png|Dark Path selection button File:Luminous Male.png|Current Luminous artwork File:Luminous vs Black Mage|Luminous seals the Black Mage File:Luminous vs Black Mage GMS|GMS Version File:Tempest GMS Trailer|GMS Trailer Trivia *In Aran's opening cutscene, the fifth hero was shown to be a knuckle-wielding Pirate. This is no longer true. *Luminous caught heterochromia from the Black Mage's curse. *Luminous is the "light" that the Black Mage cast aside, which explains why he became tainted so easily. *Luminous is currently the only class whose storyline can be altered by the player. *JMS, CMS, GMS, and EMS does not allow players to choose their path at the beginning, fixating the Dark Path as his storyline. Luminous also has a different style of mastery. Category:Heroes Category:Magician